60 Days
by Maggie Davis
Summary: I am so bad at summaries. This will be a Bella/Kol pairing. Please give it chance and let me know if it is worth continuing. A better summary is inside.


Hello friends, this story has been in my head for weeks and I'm struggling to finish my other stories because this one wont leave me alone! haha! Let me know what you think and if it is worth continuing. ~MD

Of course I do not own ANY of these characters! They rightfully belong to their authors.

* * *

><p>FYI's for this story.<p>

This is set based off New moon, but a little different. Edward died saving Bella's life in Volterra. Also based off season 6 of the Vampire Diaries and season 2 of The Originals. I hope that helps! Let me know if I'm confusing anyone! haha!

~60 Days~

Esther has been betrayed by her son, Kol. He was brought back from the dead to help her kill Klaus. Kol, being the rebellious child that he is, had his own plan. Instead of helping Esther kill Klaus, he joined Klaus and Elijah's team to take over their beloved city. Once Esther had discovered the Kol betrayed him. She put a curse on Kol. Keeping him in Kaleb's body, removing all power from him. He is now mortal and he will remain as Kaleb if he cannot complete the task that Esther has given him. You see, Esther wants to see if Kol is worth keeping alive, she doesn't believe he has an once of humanity left in him. So, the task she has given him, she is sure he will fail at. Kol has been give 60 days to fall in love and have his love returned. Can someone fall in love with Kol? What will happen if he does fall in love and his true identity is revealed Would this girl still love him? Especially when she finds out what Kol is and all the monstrous things he has done in his long life. We shall see.

~60 Days~

Bella is still trying to cope with her life without Edward. She has done it once before, when he and his family had first left her after her birthday, but seeing him again and watching him die in Volterra brought back a lot of emotions and feelings that she had previously set aside. Seeing him die made things a little easier this time. That may sound funny, but he did confess to her before he died that he had always loved her and really was just trying to protect her. She could see the sincerity pool in his eyes, along with tears that would never be able to fall. It has taken time, but Bella is much more at peace with what happened. It doesn't mean she doesn't still cry from time to time though.

It has been just over five years since Edward died and Bella has just graduated from college. Actually today is her graduation day.

"Congrats kid!" Her father had just found her after the ceremony had ended. She wore a large smile on her face, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Thanks dad! I'm glad you made it. How was the the plane ride?" Bella asked him as she gave her father a hug.

"What, you really think I would miss my favorite daughter graduating from Duke University?" He asked as they started walking towards her mother and Phil.

"Daaad. I'm your only daughter." She said as she playfully slapped his shoulder.

He didn't get a chance to reply to his daughter, because her mother enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. For someone so small, Bella didn't realize how strong her mother could be. Especially when she's emotional.

"Mom. Can't. Breathe." Bella chuckled as her mother let her go and Bella skipped over to Phil and gave him a hug. "How's the arm, Phil?"

"Never been better! It should be 100% before the new season starts!" Phil replied proudly. He still hadn't made a professional team, but he felt this year was THE year. He had a small set back when he slid wrong and sprained his wrist a few weeks ago. Bella smiled back at him and then her mom and father.

"I'm so glad you're all here!" She said, truly meaning it. She was so much closer to her family after Edward died. Her parents don't know what really happened to Edward. When Bella had returned to Forks, she told them that Edward had been in a car accident and she rushed to be by his side in his final moments. Although her parents were furious with her for disappearing for several days, they forgave her once they found out Edward had died. The Cullen's returned to Forks for a short while, to lay Edward to rest. They felt he we would want his final resting place to be near Bella. The Cullen family fell apart shortly after and they all went their separate ways. Except for Rosalie, she felt the strange need to stay behind and finished up high school with Bella.

Which is how Bella became close friends with Rosalie. After Edward's death, Rosalie saw how broken Bella was and ended up putting aside her hatred for the human girl and they formed a very strong friendship. She felt like Bella needed her to watch over her, in Edward's place. Bella would need someone who really knew the Cullen's to talk with about everything that happened that fateful day in Volterra. Rosalie was very close to Edward and she felt like this is what he would have wanted. Rosalie even stayed in Forks for another year and waited for Bella to graduate high school. After that, they both ended up a Duke University.

"Bella!" Screamed a very high pitched voice, which could only belong to the one and only Rosalie! Bella turned to see her friend frolicking their way. To hide herself from the sun, Rosalie had on a large black floppy hat, oversized sunglasses that only Rosalie could get away with, and of course thing black gloves. It was far to warm out to be wearing all the extra layers, but Rosalie would just say it was a "fashion statement" and no one ever suspected anything.

"Geez, Rose!" Bella rubbed her ears. "Take it down a notch!" Bella playfully hit Rose's shoulder before engulfing her in a hug. Rosalie laughed and turned to Bella's family.

"Hi Charlie, Renee! Phil, how's the arm?" Rosalie said as she gave them all hugs.

"It's great, Rose! Thank you for asking. Your father did a great job with my wrist! You must thank him for me." Rosalie kept in touch with the rest of the Cullen's (even though she had separated from Emmett)and had called in a favor when Phil injured his wrist.

"I will!" Rosalie grinned at him. "Well, I need to go catch up with them. I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Finish packing!" Rosalie sang the last part as she turned around the find her family again. Bella laughed as she watched her friend walk away.

"Does she still get hit on daily?" Renee asked Bella. A bit of amusement, awe and a tiny bit of jealousy laced her voice.

"You have no idea mom, it's getting bad!" Bella giggled to her mom while Phil and Charlie discussed where to go for dinner.

"We just got here, I can't believe you already leave tomorrow." Renee pouted.

"It was Rosalie's idea and since she is paying for us to travel... I will leave whenever she wants to leave. Who's hungry?" Bella told her mother as the two of them ushered Charlie and Phil to their cars. Rosalie had been planning a road trip all year. They are going to visit every state they hadn't been to already. Starting with Virginia. They girls couldn't wait to start the next chapter of their lives. Plus they had heard rumors about witches inhabiting Virginia and wanted to see if they could find one. Now all Bella had to do was have dinner with her family and then she needed to get started on that packing. Rosalie would kill her if she found out she hadn't even started packing yet. Bella laughed to herself as she followed her family out to their car.

~60 Days~

* * *

><p>So there you have it! Chapter 1. Please let me know what y'all think! Should I continue?<p> 


End file.
